


Day Three

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, M/M, Overstimulation, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day ThreePrompt: CryingPairing: Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Sans





	Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> Well it was originally supposed to be vore, but I decided to switch vore to be the Halloween prompt, so here’s crying instead.
> 
> I can’t remember the name of this pairing. Edgeberry maybe? Spicyberry? I call it Paperberry because I call FellPaps Papercut. And that’s what he goes by in this fic.
> 
> Also I apologize for the perspective switch near the beginning, I realized belatedly I wanted it from Papyrus’s view.
> 
> Enjoy!

It absolutely wasn’t fucking fair.  
Blue strained at the handcuffs locked on his wrists, whimpering against sharp teeth. He sucked in a shallow breath as sharp fingers traced up his inner thighs, scraping and catching on the folds of his shorts.  
This _absolutely_wasn’t fair.  
“B-Boss,” he whispered, breaking away from the kiss to try to push up against the wandering hands.  
“Shh.” Papercut stared at him with a satisfied smirk, red eyelights blazing. “Are you dissatisfied, Sans?”  
Blue shuddered at the dark, gravelly roll of his voice like it had touched him physically. “No! No, but I...I...” He clenched his teeth shut, feeling whiny. The Magnificent Sans couldn’t handle a little petting before begging to touch back? He was better than this! “It’s nothing.”  
If anything, Papercut looked more amused, resting his gloved palm against Blue’s cheekbone. “Precious.”  
Blue’s breath hitched and he looked away, feeling the heat of his blush under Papercut’s glove.  
Papercut kissed his jaw, then pulled away from him, sliding his shorts away. He paused to remove his own shirt, Blue unable to look away as he did. He never got tired of seeing Papercut’s body, intricately marked and road-mapped by scars long since healed. When Blue had first seen them, they had been ridged and glowing faintly. With decent food and actual sleep, they had healed much more cleanly. Blue jerked against the handcuffs again.  
Papercut chuckled. Blue’s shirt had been removed a while ago, and he slid his hands across his ribs. In the same way Blue was obsessed with his scarred body, he was fascinated by the utter lack of marks on Blue. It didn’t happen in Underfell, except with children. And sometimes not even then.  
Papercut took a shallow breath, eyes closing momentarily, then leaned in to resume exploring across Blue, savoring the little noises the other skeleton made helplessly. He kept the sharp points of his phalanges away from smooth bone; they were covered by his gloves still, but he knew all too well how easy it was to slip up and hurt someone. Especially someone he didn’t want to hurt.  
He shook the thought away and distracted himself. Blue was warm where they were touching, comforting. His magic had long since coalesced and formed between his legs, and Papercut took a moment to drag his fingers through the slick folds, satisfying some animal instinct as Blue squeaked and moaned. The smell was what really drove him to madness; lust and arousal and sweetness all wrapped into a heady scent that made him want to debase himself at this skeleton’s feet. No one else made him react like this.  
Time enough for a real taste later. He withdrew his hand and examined the blue sticking to his fingers thoughtfully before pressing it into his mouth, tongue wrapping around his claws to clean it away. He noticed Blue’s rapt stare, even as his face turned brighter, and made it into more of a show for his lover.  
It was all temporary compared to his end goal. His LV craved more than this.  
Papercut lined himself up with Blue’s cunt, attention on that point even as he heard the other monster take a quick breath. He glanced up. Blue looked nervous. “Calm down.” He leaned over and pressed their teeth together softly, then more hungrily in response to Blue’s needy kiss. As their tongues intertwined, he slid home into Blue’s warmth.  
Blue cried out, surprised, and broke away. Papercut hushed him, nuzzling against his forehead and cheekbones as he pushed in. He felt Blue shaking, overwhelmed, and hummed as he moved to begin circling his thumb across the other’s clit.  
“Boss,” Blue gasped, hands tugging against the handcuffs as he tried to reach for him. But Papercut had his reasons for not wanting his hands free.  
He waited until Blue’s tension drained and his whimpers became charged with desperation, then moved his hand away. He braced himself against the headboard as he pressed inwards further until their pelvises touched. It was so warm. “Sans,” he breathed, brushing his sharp fangs gently across Blue’s panting mouth.  
“Please.” Blue looked at him with blown eyelights.  
Papercut began moving, first slowly as he experimented with different angles of pressure. When he felt Blue jerk and yelp, he paused to readjust for that and began thrusting in earnest.  
It didn’t take long before Blue was gasping, arching like he was trying to move back against him. Papercut reached down and teased across his clit again, working him up relentlessly.  
It seemed so long and yet not at all until Blue whined and jerked again as he started cumming, his passage tightening down on Papercut’s length almost painfully. He hissed through his teeth and fought through the pleasure creeping up on him. He wasn’t done.  
“B-Boss,” Blue gasped. He started trying to pull away, expression contorting as the sweet sensations began edging beyond into more like torment.  
“Good,” Papercut panted, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Give me more, Sans.”  
“I...I ca...can’t...” Blue shuddered, twisting.  
“Yes you can.” He slowed his rhythm, but the movements of his hips were just as precise and jarring, hitting directly at the spot that had Blue in such a state. He circled his fingers across Blue’s throbbing heat more quickly.  
“Pl...Please!” Tears welled up in his sockets, threatening to overflow as he hiccuped and pulled harder at the cuffs.  
“You can take it.” He didn’t have long before he was going to be struggling himself and he knew it. He shifted and reached down between them to hold himself back, wincing at the pressure.  
Blue broke into a sob when he realized what Papercut had done. “Please,” he gasped again, resorting to the only word he could manage in such a state. He writhed against the hold on him, trying to escape the jolts of burning ecstasy from his cunt as well as the trickles of pleasure from Papercut’s fingers against him.  
He suddenly sucked in a breath and came again. It made him tense, shaking slightly. When he collapsed against the handcuffs, it was with a soft cry.  
He broke into sobs when he realized Papercut hadn’t stopped touching him. It was tripping over into a sort of numbness, tears washing down his cheeks as he tried to breathe when all he could do was sit there and take it.  
Papercut let go of his cock again. “Good,” he purred. “Just a little more.” He braced himself with both hands on the sheets, beginning to move. He grunted as he pushed into the slick heat beneath him, eyelights blazing with greed. Blue laid back and took it, breaths hitching with tears even as he whispered, “Papyrus. Paps.”  
Hearing his name was enough. He tripped over the edge, pressing deep into Blue and staying there as he filled him with crimson magic.  
Blue relaxed minutely, moaning at the warmth filling him. He closed his eyes, catching his breath. Then shrieked as he felt Papercut draw his tongue up over his sensitive pussy. He closed his legs around the other skeleton’s shoulders, shouting as a red tongue delved into him and dragged across him.  
With a final shout, he leaked across Papercut’s tongue, shuddering hard and quivering with overstimulation. He coughed and sniffed as the other straightened, licking his teeth free of blue residue.  
“So good for me,” Papercut whispered, nuzzling his tear-streaked face. “So perfect, Sans.” He released the handcuffs and Blue let his arms fall forward, wrapping around Papercut and burying his wet face into his shoulder.  
They stayed like that for a moment, Blue recovering and Papercut whispering gentle words and reassurances as he stroked his hand down his spine.  
Finally Blue sucked in a breath and pulled away. “That was mean.” He pouted at Papercut.  
He chuckled, gently reaching up to wipe away the tracks left behind by magic. “It was indeed mean. I would apologize, but I am not sorry.”  
“Hmph!” Blue smacked his shoulder lightly and crossed his arms. “I’ll forgive you if you carry me to the bathtub.”  
Papercut smiled, indulgent. “Anything you wish.”  
As he carefully lifted Blue from the bed, he noted with contentment that the itching burn in his battle-torn soul had gone quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Link used:  
https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Day four is fucking machine, but I’m switching it out for dirty talk!


End file.
